The Challenge: Dynamic Duos II
is the second season of the reality competition series created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson, The Challenge. It consisted of the cast members of The Real World: Los Angeles pairing up with a "fresh meat" partner attempting to each win $100,000. The winners received $100,000, the runners-up received $25,000 and the third place duo received $1,000. The show was filmed in Jakarta, Indonesia but the final challenge had contestants going to Malaysia as well. Cast Gameplay Challenge games *'Water Logged:' Teams have to advance from one end of a platform to another that is suspended high above water. Each player has to swing on a series of logs that is hanging from the base of the platform. Each log is of a different length. A team is disqualified if one or both players falls into the water. The team that advances to the end of the platform in the fastest time wins. **'Winners:' Quinn & Anthony *'King of the Wall:' Teams have to swim 30 yards from a floating dock to a slippery climbing wall that is positioned at a 45° angle. The team that climbs to the top of the wall and rings a bell in the fastest time wins. **'Winners:' Nick & Candice *'Chow Down:' Various disgusting foods are presented to each team and whichever team eats and swallows it the fastest wins a point. Whichever team has the most points after all 10 rounds have been played wins. Each team can choose which member must eat the food but each partner must eat 5 times. **'Winners:' Justin & Lindsay *'The Pursuit of Trivia:' A boys round and girls round is played where the contestants are suspended above water and are asked trivia questions ranging from pop culture to history. If you answer three questions wrong you are eliminated and fall into the water. If the girl and boy winners are on different teams, then they go against each other in a sudden death round where the first to get a question wrong is eliminated. **'Winners:' Helena & Frank *'Airhead:' Teams have to slide down a 200-foot ramp that will launch each player into a lake, and each team has to swim to the middle of the lake, where there is a floating log holding up a sign containing a diagram of a puzzle. Each team has to memorize the diagram, then swim back to shore to solve a giant puzzle (resembling a Tetris board) that will duplicate the diagram of the sign in the middle of the lake. Each team can swim to and from the diagram and the shore as many times as they need to solve the puzzle, but the team that solves the puzzle in the fastest time wins. **'Winners:' Nick & Candice Elimination games *'Weight For Me:' Teams must race up a mountain and complete various brain teaser puzzles. A long the way, they must carry weight of 100 pounds on their shoulders, distributed whichever way they want. **'Played By:' Helena & Frank vs. Ayla & Orlando, Nick & Candice vs. Derrick & Veronica *'Lost & Found:' Teams are given a map and must carry two weighted backpacks while running through a course in the woods. Along the way they must complete several puzzles. The first team to reach the finish line wins. **'Played By:' Justin & Lindsay vs. Quinn & Anthony, Justin & Lindsay vs. Kat & Sam *'Weight For Me: Blackout:' The elimination is played the same as Weight For Me, but played at nighttime. Instead of 100 pounds, the teams must carry around 150 pounds of weight distributed in whichever way they want. **'Played By:' Justin & Lindsay vs. Helena & Frank Final challenge First, each team must paddle a canoe across a giant lake to a puzzle. Once they finish that, they can head to a helicopter. Reaching the helicopter first is very important because it determines the penalty that teams will have to take before they can continue on to the second part of the challenge. The team that wins the first phase gets a two-minute headstart, the second-place finisher gets a one-minute headstart while the third-place finisher gets no headstart. The second phase of the challenge starts with a giant Sudoku puzzle, followed by a mountain bike ride except that the two bikes are tied together with a rope so the teams will have to stay together. After a puzzle that involves carrying color-coded logs to match a diagram, the teams must climb a very steep mountain, carrying a heavy bag. Once completed with a numbered puzzle, they're given helmets and an ice axe and have to climb the top of the mountain. The first team to climb up the mountain and reaches the flag, wins Dynamic Duos II. *'Dynamic Duos II Winner:' Justin & Lindsay Format Draft selections Each of the 10 Fresh Meat cast members participated in a multi-challenge obstacle course, testing their strength, stamina, and mental ability. The alumni used the stats from each player's obstacle course performance to determine their partner. Elizabeth Little and Xavier Queen were not chosen and therefore eliminated from the competition. The multi-challenge obstacle course included: * Pull-ups * Vertical leap * 40-yard dash * Brainteaser puzzle Game summary Elimination chart Fresh Meat progress : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from Elimination. : The team won the Elimination. : The team did not win the challenge, but was safe from Elimination. : The team lost the Elimination and was eliminated. After Filming The Reunion The Challenge: Dynamic Duos II Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and took place in New York, New York. Justin, Lindsay, Nick, Candice, Kenny, Asia, Helena, Frank, Kat, and Sam were all in attendance. Unseen footage from the show were shown and cast members told various stories from their experience. Also, cast members answered questions from viewers. Subsequent Challenges :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:The Challenge Seasons Category:The Challenge: Dynamic Duos II Category:Seasons